Hit the road, Jack
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Juntar las palabras "Tregua", "Jack Thompson" y "Peggy Carter" en una misma oración no puede terminar más que con grapadoras voladoras, té con leche y chocolate. Cartson. RT porque soy una paranoica y Peggy especialmente violenta con cualquier cosa/arma a mano (no olvidemos la escena del escudo en Captain America, the First Avenger y la de la grapadora en el Piloto de Agent Carter)
1. Tregua

Si Jack Thompson dejara de ser completamente Jack Thompson, no me gustaría tanto. Puede resultar "ahostiable" (sí, me he sacado la palabra de la manga, porque tiene momentos en la serie en los que le pegaría un puñetazo sin remordimientos), pero no es mala persona y creo que para la segunda temporada –esperemos que le hagan pronto- vamos a ver un cambio notable en su relación con la agente Carter.

Así que esta es la especie de "tregua" que creo que podría darse entre ellos después de que Peggy le salvara la vida en Rusia, él le confesara lo de los japoneses y Dooley muriera. Una tregua en la que se estila el "tira y afloja" de la suerte, tentándola nada más que por no romper con la rutina, demostrando que ambos son inteligentes y que ambos tienen también sus defectos... y que se preocupan el uno por el otro aunque lo demuestren/no lo quieran demostrar de la misma forma.

También tengo que decir que el que el agente Thompson se llame Jack, el fic "Hit de road, Jack" ("Lárgate, Jack") y que lo haya escrito escuchando esa misma canción de Ray Charles buscando inspiración -aunque la música no coincida con el período histórico- no tiene nada que ver.

Summary: Juntar las palabras "tregua", "Jack Thompson" y "Peggy Carter" en una misma oración no puede terminar más que con grapadoras voladoras, té con leche y chocolate. Cartson.

Disclaimer: Todo es de Marvel. Chad Michael Murray está casado y no soy ni la mitad de Peggy Carter de lo que me gustaría, así que supongo que está todo dicho.

¡Disfrutad!

OoOoO

Llevaba un rato observándola, mirándola fijamente recostado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y el bolígrafo en los labios.

Peggy se llevó la taza de té a la boca, dejando una beso de color carmín en el borde, y siguió anotando algo con esa letra cursiva, tan fina y elegante que a Jack tanto le encantaba. Parecía sacada de imprenta y fue por eso –en parte- que le dijo aquella vez lo bien que se le daba hacerlo, aunque ella lo interpretara como que solamente la estaba tachando de secretaria.

-¿Sabes en lo que acabo de caer, Carter?

-¿En que si no vas a hacer más productivo que mirarme rellenar informes en vez de trabajar en algo tú también, podrías irte a tu casa?-preguntó sin alzar la vista.

Jack se rió entre dientes, bajando los pies y apoyándose en la mesa.

-No, _Peggy_-cuando le escuchó su nombre sí que lo miró-. Resulta que llevas quejándote de lo sexista que es la sociedad en la que vivimos, de lo machistas que somos contigo aquí en la Agencia... pero no consideraste a la actriz psicópata rusa una amenaza, teniéndola viviendo bajo tu mismo techo. Lo que me lleva a pensar en que, aunque no quieras, también tratas como un hombre inconscientemente a las de tu mismo género.

Peggy boqueó indignada. Parpadeó, con esas largas pestañazas capaces de crear tsunamis, el doble de lo normal, agitándolas con la misma intensidad y velocidad que cuando registraba y tenía que digerir algo.

Sabía que la había dejado sin palabras. Sabía que tenía razón. Y sabía que no había respuesta que devolverle.

-No es... reprochable que intente desprenderme de algo tan incrustado en nuestra mentalidad-se intentaba exculpar-. Es arcaico y carece de sentido pensar...

-Pero no me lo estás negando.

Peggy Carter entrecerró los ojos, con algo oscuro en el pecho, deseando borrarle esa sonrisilla prepotente de un puñetazo y estamparlo contra la pared y...

-Lárgate, Jack.

Ja. Mandarle al jefe, mandarlo a casa, eso sí que tenía gracia.

Muy pagado de sí mismo, pasó por su lado y se llevó la montaña de informes que la británica había terminado y organizado con lo que le quedaba de té, frío.

Se encargó de prepararle otro, con leche, y se lo dejó a un lado con un bombón en el platillo, junto a la taza de porcelana. Ella alzó la mirada de los papeles, sorprendida por su gesto y Thompson se encogió de hombros.

¿Esa era su forma de disculparse por decir la verdad?

-He oído que el chocolate hace milagros en _esos_ días.

Jack se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el improvisado proyectil que le disparó directo a la cabeza. Resultó ser una grapadora, que terminó estampándose contra la pared verde de enfrente.

Se rió entre dientes, sentándose a trabajar en su sitio con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Podría llegar a resultar peligrosa con una pistola en la mano enfadada, vaya, pero eso no lo echó para atrás en absoluto. Se preguntó si hubo algún tipo de discusión amorosa con el Capitán América de ese calibre y negó con la cabeza, para sí mismo: ya había tentado a la suerte suficiente por hoy.

No hacía falta que Peggy estuviera en sus días del mes para que siguiera doliéndole la pérdida de Rogers y tampoco quería verla triste, ni quería acabar con la grapadora incrustada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Ella lo fulminó un par de veces con la mirada antes de decidir pasar de él. Fingió que no existía unos minutos... hasta que dejó de salir vapor del té con leche que le había dejado al lado y mordisqueó el chocolate, sin dejar de escribir, con una pequeña sonrisa.

OoOoO

**N/A:** Por si no se ha entendido... el pique final (y el despegue de la grapadora) se da porque Jack juega con la carta sexista de "tiene cambios de humor, está con la regla" para restarle importancia al hecho de que él también puede hacer de secretario y servirle un té sin necesidad de que ella se lo pida, a pesar de que él sea el jefe.

Es un detalle por su parte –no solo el traerle té y chocolate-, dado que puede hablar de ello (bromear, de hecho, no como en los primeros episodios en los que todos los hombres de la oficina hacen muecas al escuchar a Peggy pedir un día libre por "cosas de mujeres") para encubrir su preocupación e intención por complacerla por el simple y mero placer de hacerlo porque quiere.

En fin... me hace ilu comentar que aunque la foto no sea gran cosa, la he tomado yo y que lo que se ve escrito no son informes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica, sino mis apuntes de Neurolingüística Aplicada a la Traducción, como si se tratara de parte del escritorio de Peggy Carter. El chocolate negro y el té (también negro, me gusta PG Tips) con leche sin lactosa (por eso sale más claro el color) estaban de lujo, oye.

Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	2. Grapas

Era tarde, le dolía el cuello lo que no estaba escrito. La silla del despacho del jefe Dooley era infinitamente más cómoda, pero a le gustaba trabajar en su antiguo sitio aunque ahora estuviera él al mando. La rutina era lo que lo ataba a su antiguo escritorio; lo que lo mantenía cuerdo y atento, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Se cuadró de hombros, todavía sentado, y escuchó crujir su contracturada espalda de las horas que llevaba trabajando en la misma posición, desde la última vez que se levantó a servirle un té.

Peggy alzó la vista, visiblemente cansada también, al escucharlo. Cuando la pilló observándolo, volvió a bajar los ojos con rapidez.

Negó con suavidad para sí mismo, sonriendo con ganas, y alineó los papeles, para después graparlos con un golpe seco de mano sobre el instrumento.

El tiempo se detuvo con un _flashback_ al tocar la grapadora.

OoOoO

_-... no encontramos nada en el manifiesto del vuelo. Tuve que llamar a Londres, conozco a alguien que...- llegó a escucharle decir a Sousa antes de dejar caer sobre la mesa del jefe una caja de cartón y cruzarse de brazos sobre ella, pagado de sí mismo- Estamos algo ocupados, Jack._

_Él alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio a su compañero. Lo que quiera que le estuviera diciendo, podría esperar. Dooley tenía que saber lo que tenía entre manos._

_ -El segurata del armario se ha despertado- se rió de pensar la situación en la que se lo encontraron-. Dice que pilló a una rubia con el cuerpo de Raymond a las nueve y media._

_ -¿Por qué no la detuvo?-preguntó Dooley con la cabeza apoyada en la mano._

_ -Porque le siguen quitando grapas de la cara-sonrió, entretenido. _

_Dios, no era un secreto que quisiera saber quién era esa mujer y encontrarla. El teléfono empezó a sonar y el jefe se dirigió a Daniel, que seguía atento a la conversación._

_ -Contesta._

_ -"Oficina del jefe Dooley..."_

_ -Así que estamos buscando a una rubia cabreada... –se acarició el labio inferior con el índice, pensativo- ¿Ya has llamado a mi casa?_

_Jack contuvo la risa y alzó el dedo, para añadir:_

_ -Y aquí es donde llega mi ascenso, jefe- extrajo una cámara de fotos de la caja, con información clasificada sobre la misión que se llevó a cabo esa noche y se la tendió-. He hablado con el fotógrafo del club... y cree que le hizo una._

_Esperó con paciencia, viendo formarse el reconocimiento y el respeto en los ojos de su superior._

_ -Me estoy planteando muy seriamente el besarte, hijo –asintió, concediéndoselo y tomando la cámara._

_ -...sí, se lo diré-colgó Sousa._

_ -Lleva esto al laboratorio cuanto antes-ordenó, devolviéndosela-, a ver si podemos revelarl..._

_ -Las autoridades del puerto dicen que la Refinería Roxxon acaba de explotar._

_La declaración del agente consiguió extraer diferentes reacciones de ambos._

_ -¿Todo el lugar?-jadeó sorprendido Dooley._

_-¿Algún herido?-preguntó Jack muy serio._

_ -Es difícil de decir-se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada sin comprender tampoco nada-; no encuentran el edificio._

_ -Vale, vamos para allá-se levantó con agilidad-. Vosotros dos, venid conmigo._

OoOoO

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea tensa; le caía bien ese hombre. Todavía dolía pensar en su final, explotando por los aires cuando estaba a punto de arreglar las cosas con su familia...

Se pasó la mano por la cara, acariciándose la mandíbula para borrar esos pensamientos y limpiando los restos del dolor imaginario que sufría solo de pensar en lo que habría tenido que pasar el segurata al que Peggy Carter noqueó con una grapadora y escondió en un armario cuando investigaba por su cuenta de incógnito.

Sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios.

Y pensar que todo ese tiempo la habían tenido respondiendo las llamadas, sirviendo café y anotando los pedidos de la comida, relegándola como mucho a redactar los informes, como una simple secretaria...

Se levantó con pesadez, decidiendo que era suficiente para ambos por ese día, y se inclinó a recoger la grapadora que horas antes Peggy Carter le había lanzado a la cabeza.

Aún con la imagen de ella de rubia en mente, sonrió más ampliamente tras alejar el instrumento del demonio de su alcance. Apoyado en su escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la burla impresa en su voz:

-Ey, Marge... quiero verte puesto el vestido de la Martinique, pero de morena.

Peggy no se molestó en alzar ni la voz ni la vista de los papeles sobre los que terminaba de anotar cosas sueltas.

-Lárgate, Jack.

Él se rió entre dientes, pasándole su abrigo, para que se aplicara el cuento ella también. Ya era la segunda vez en un día que se lo decía; sería cuestión de hacerle caso...

-Después de ti, Carter. Y no quiero verte por aquí hasta que te deshagas de esas ojeras; no hacen juego con el sombrero rojo.

Ella sonrió, guardando el último informe en un sobre y dejándolo en la cesta metálica de su escritorio, antes de tomar el abrigo que Thompson le tendía y alisarse el vestido azul.

Como se había hecho costumbre, Jack la acompañaría en silencio hasta la calle y le conseguiría un taxi. Le abriría la puerta y esperaría a que ella entrara y le dijera su nueva dirección (una de las chozas de Stark) al taxista, para cerrar con un "Buenas noches, agente" y colocarse el sombrero.

Y como se había hecho costumbre, Peggy le respondería con una sonrisa ("Hasta mañana, Jack") y vería, con el coche en movimiento, cómo se iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

OoOoO

**N/A**: En un principio no tenía intención de alargar el One-Shot que originalmente era este fic... pero supongo que esto es algo que no se puede controlar. Intenté cortarme un poco, pero ha sido volver a ver el primer capítulo de Agente Carter y me crecieron las alas de nuevo.

La escena de la grapadora es genial. Y la cara de Jack Thompson mientras pone al día al jefe es épica también, casi como si lo disfrutara, como si lo divirtiera que una mujer fuera capaz de hacerle eso a un gorila.

Y cuando finalmente se sabe que "la rubia cabreada" era Peggy, esto no consigue sino más que aumente su respeto y esté aún más colado por ella si cabe.

En fin, ya sí que sí, no tengo en mente añadir ningún otro capítulo.

Espero que haya gustado.


End file.
